


Just Us

by lunarknightz



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Marriage is what brings us together, today.





	

Simon Tam had always expected his wedding to be a society event, attended by the crème de la crème of Osiris; not particularly because his heart was set on an elaborate ceremony. Simon had assumed that he would have no choice in the matter- the women would make all the decisions, and all Simon would have to do was simply show up. 

Instead of an elaborate wedding, Simon eloped in a tiny chapel near the space docks of Serenity. No family or friends were present, the elderly organ player served as their witness. His bride was dressed in a frilly pink dress with a hoopskirt instead of the white silk creation he’d pictured in his mind. Yet, when the minister asked him to kiss the bride, and Simon gazed at Kaylee’s radiant face, he realized that nothing in the verse could be better than this.

Simon could hardly contain his glee as they walked around Persephone’s spaceport. He was happy, ever so happy, and happier than he could ever recall being in his entire life. They’d only been together for a couple of weeks, finally getting together when their Reaver inflicted injuries had begun to heal. It was unusual, Simon knew, to get married so quickly after getting together. Miranda and the subsequent battle with the Reavers had taught him one thing- that today was the only certainty, and tomorrow was not a promise.

Kaylee could have died- back when she was shot when he’d first arrived on Serenity, or when she’d been shot with poison darts, or a million other times in-between. The fear of losing Kaylee without ever having her gave Simon the courage to acknowledge his feelings, to take the first step and take her in his arms, to bend down on one knee and ask a question that would fundamentally change both of their lives.

Together, they decided that keeping their relationship a secret was necessary, for the time being. Both the ship and crew of Serenity were still healing from the wounds caused by their recent battle. Holes were being replaced, machinery repaired. Scars were starting to fade, noticeable limps disappearing. The emotional losses would take the longest to heal- the ghosts of Shepard Book and Wash were still heavy in the air. Zoe was grieving, probably the most of all, and they both feared that publicly exploring their feelings would be like rubbing salt in the still fresh wound.

The decision to take the plunge, here and now, without family or friend in audience, was the result of particularly potent liquor that Jayne had bought, and uncharacteristically shared with the crew. 

Simon was a different person when he was drunk- not so much in personality, but in the fact that when he drank, logic flew out the window as his heart began to rule his actions. 

_“I wanna marry you.” He slurred, as they lay together on the cold floor of the engine room._

_“I know that.” Kaylee beamed. “That’s why you asked me to be your missus.”_

_“I did, didn’t I?” He ran his fingers through her hair. “Let’s get married.”_

_“We’re fixin’ to. When the time is right.”_

_“The time’s right now.” Simon insisted._

_“Now? But the crew don’t even know we’re courtin’, and I haven’t introduced you to my Ma and Pa…and I don’t even have a dress.”_

_“You’ve got that pretty, pink, poofy thing.” He chuckled._

_“That ain’t a wedding dress. It ain’t white, it ain’t traditional.”_

_“Oh, since when in the gorram rutting hell do we do anything traditional?”_

_“You got a point there.” She said softly. “But what will the Captain think?”_

_“He’ll huff and he’ll puff, and he’ll try to puff the house down, but it will just be a bunch of hot air. Come on, bao bei. I want to be married to you. I don’t wanna wait until Mal gets his head out of his ass, or until I meet your parents, or until anything. It’ll be you and me, Kaylee. Man and Wife. If the sky falls down tomorrow, I want to know that you were mine.”_

_“It takes you a gorram long time to get started, Simon, but when you finally get to talking, you’re awful good at it. Let’s do it.”_

 

Simon squeezed Kaylee’s hand as they walked through the crowded spaceport. “So, Mrs. Tam?” He asked, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. “Ready to start the honeymoon? The rest of the crew won’t get back from that repo mission for hours, so we’ve got the entire ship to ourselves. No trained ape mercenaries, or sisters, or companions…just us.”

“Sounds wonderful.” She blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in December 2005 for the I Mean To Say Fluffathon on LJ, for salt_rose, who requested: Drunk!Simon, Kaylee in a dress, the engine room. And offered for inspiration It's not that we're scared/It's just that it's delicate" from Damien Rice's song Delicate.


End file.
